


Blue Diamonds and Purple Horseshoes

by mckays_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "Get yer hands off me red balloons,” the Leprechaun shrieks, shaking his tiny fist.





	

Dean looks skeptical when the boy claims that a Leprechaun ran off with his bowl of cereal, but Sam’s eyes widen comically. He points at Dean and says, “See! See, I told you,” over and over, until Dean rolls his eyes and smacks Sam upside the head.

They track the little bugger down, following the scattered trail of tasty marshmallows all the way back to its cave. Dean picks up a red one, examining it before popping it into his mouth.

“Get yer hands off me red balloons,” the Leprechaun shrieks, shaking his tiny fist.

“Holy shit!” Dean blurts out.

“Dean, look out,” Sam hisses in warning. “These things are dangerous.”

“I’ll teach ye to mess with me lucky charms, Lass,” the Leprechaun shouts, waving a hand at Dean.

“Lass?” Dean squeaks in a high-pitched voice. “Oh, crap!”

“Ye’ll never look at green clovers the same way again,” the Leprechaun cackles and scampers away.

The End

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
